Let it Snow
by keeeks
Summary: Claire found herself hating the Florida sunshine and coming to love the cloudy, gray skies of Westchester, especially when it snowed. Florida would be fine without her, and she was fine without Florida. Plovert wasn't there, anyways. Clovert, oneshot. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

This is my new favorite pairing, and I know it's extremely random, but I think it's rude to leave the OTHER Briarwood Boys in the dust.

-

Claire Lyons walked down the paved sidewalk, as snow gently descended on the cold, grey cement. The cloudy skies, the bare trees, the cold winter air, and the blankets of snow that covered Westchester's perfectly paved sidewalks and perfectly sculpted lawns created an atmosphere that Claire had never experienced in Florida.

And she loved every minute of it.

She had grown to hate Florida over the years. There were too many tourists, too many tacky amusement parks, and the lack of snow were a few of many reasons that Claire dreaded Thanksgiving, when she went to visit her annoying relatives. Florida's overbearing sun had become Claire's enemy. The only thing she liked about it was she got tan fast, but then again, that's what tanning salons were for.

Claire jabbered away on her cell phone, a Marc Jacobs tote bag dangling from her arm, while she daintily sipped a Grande Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks. Her cheeks were pink from the cold winter air, her blonde hair was in loopy curls, as usual, and a Juicy Couture beanie sat on her head, covering her ears from the cold.

"Really?" Claire paused, awaiting a response. "Aww! That's so cute!" Claire was chatting with her best friend, Massie Block, about Massie's latest boyfriend, Josh Hotz.

"So, what are you going to do about Cam?" Cam. Cameron Fisher, Claire's on-again, off-again boyfriend.

"I don't know, Mass. You know… I don't think I want to be with him anymore. He's too…"

"Serious?" Sometimes, it was as if Massie could read Claire's mind.

"Exactly! I mean, I love him and all, but more as a friend. He's too overwhelming for me, for now. I mean, I don't want such a serious relationship right before I enter sophomore year. I want something- I mean, someone who's a little more… fun."

"And the market's pretty stocked right now…" Massie giggled.

"Well… I did have my eye on one person…"

"Ooh! Who?"

"Uh," Claire blushed a deep red, "IkindalikePlovert."

"Who?"

"Plovert…"  
"Plovert?!" Massie couldn't believe it. And all this time she thought Claire liked Josh! "Well, you should get him easily," Massie rolled her eyes as she painted her nails with Claire on speaker. "He's crazy for blondes."

"Massie!" Claire laughed.

"Just don't tell Dyl." Massie began to ramble on about Dylan's love life. "Actually, I will, because she's been missing out. I mean, it's so obvious that the quarterback of the football team, Dustin has been eyeing her. If she could just get a boyf-"

"Massie Lillian Block! I'm coming over to your place right this minute so I can beat the cr- AHH!" Claire shrieked. Some guy wearing a soccer uniform slammed into her, and her coffee spilled all over her Seven for all Mankind skinny jeans.

"Watch where you- Chris?" Speak of the devil…

"Hello? Hell-" Claire snapped the phone shut, and Massie's voice was silenced.

"Claire? Geez, you have a high pitched scream!"

"That's all you can say to me right now?" Claire's glossy mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"You're such a geek, Plovert."

"Said the dumb blonde herself." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one that chased Olivia Ryan around," Claire replied with a smirk.

"Maybe I've got a thing for blondes." Claire's mouth dropped open, and then she smiled.

"So you've got a thing for me?" Chris's face got really, really red.

"Uh… maybe?"

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" Claire put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"A bad one?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Claire!" Chris never seemed to do well with the witty flirting if it took longer than a minute.

"What?" Claire batted her eyelashes playfully

"Whadda you th-" Claire cut him off by pressing her cold lips against his. She started to get into it, but then, Chris pulled away.

"What about Cam?"

"What about him?

"Won't he be... oh, I dunno, pissed?"

"He'll live." Chris gave her a lopsided grin. "What about soccer?" Claire gave Chris the classic _come hither _glance.

"Screw soccer," Chris murmured.

And then, they kissed again, and despite the cold winter air, Claire Lyons was not cold at all.

-

A quick oneshot... review peoples.


End file.
